An Unforgettably night
by InSaNe Amy Rose
Summary: *Warning. OC(Doom The Greek Hedgefox)X OC(Ogama Scythe)*This was to be a normal school Night- no, a normal School PROM night. But, something unexpected will happen to our very White fur, black mix Greek Hedgefox male. Who is it that Scythe is planing to go with to the Prom? Why is he acting so weird? Only time will tell*M for Mature content*


Doom X Ogama(Scythe) 'An Unforgettably night'

* * *

Chapter. 1: The starting of it all

_**Author's note: I am remaking this, since the first one just didn't make senses in the beginning. Hah. Anyway**_

_**' - means ether the other people on the line, or means a thought when in third person view.**_

_**" - means talking, but can also mean the term is very important.**_

_**Italic's mean mostly phone talking back and fore, or a thought.**_

_**Bold means shouting without using caps :3**_

_**Bold+Italic's just means that I'm making notes**_

_**Underline is mainly when the gang talks about this one person that Scythe plans to go out with, and they have no clue who it is.**_

_**Anyway, the characters that aren't mine are:**_

_**Amy Rose**_

_**Shadow**_

_**Knuckles**_

_**and Rouge.**_

_**Characters that are mine are:**_

_**Doom The Greek Hedgefox(Or Doom Greek)**_

_**Ogama Scythe The Vampire Hedgehog.**_

_**This will be a Yaoi love mainly, but I will mix a bit of ShadowXAmy as well and KnucklesXRouge.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy.**_

|Doom's point of view|

* * *

A faint beeping could be heard, my ears perked and twitch as my eyes open to see my alarm clock; 5:00, woke up in perfect timing. The sounds of my legs moving from under the covers were only whispers in my silent home as I sit on the edge of my bed. A slight sigh escape my lips as I put my white, bare hands to my face, since I was still sleepy from all the studying I've done last night. I finally stood up from my bed, only wearing black boxers as my white fur gleam at what little sunlight was showing as it was raising. I grabbed a nice, white shirt and put it on. Next, I picked out some dark blue jeans before putting them on and going to the bathroom.

See, I live in an apartment that I barely could buy- but instead got it for free. As I got into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. I was mostly white, the button edges of my strangely shape quills were black, with a spot above the streaks on each quill- but, right now they were just everywhere. I groan in annoyances as I started to brush them out quickly, making them regain their shape with each stroke of the brush; after that I started to brush my teeth. While I was in the middle of brushing my teeth I glance toward my now-ringing-phone. I must have gave out a groan as I picked up the cell phone and looked at who was calling.

"Hm... Oh... What does she want? Doesn't she hate me since she hangs out with My rival?" I answer the phone to only hear a cheerful voice- to my surprise. 'Hey, Doom! Morning!' I didn't groan, but I sure felt like it. _"Morning to you too, Miss Rose. Why is it you call me at such an hour? Didn't you tell me to never speak to you again?"_ A pause between us was only seconds before her cheerful voice over came such dark thoughts in my mind. _' Well, I wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, Doom. However, I'm really questioning Scythe- I mean, the prom is coming up in about three days and he hasn't gotten himself a date! I mean, he pretty much put down all the females that had asked him. His reply once I ask him was that he was saving such a night for someone "Special" Yet, I don't even know who!'_ I was now questioning Scythe's behavior as well, I mean- yea- he's my rival, but I don't even know what was up with him. _"I'm sorry to say, but I don't even know who this 'special' guest is ether..."_ I must have been shocked, or sounded shocked since the voice of Amy spoke in confusion. _'Are you... Shocked, Doom?'_ My muscles felt tenses when she asked. _"No, I'm still kinda sleepy... Anyway, talk to you later- maybe?"_ Amy's voice rang in a okay before I hanged up. After I finished brushing my teeth and put on an over coat which was a white jacket with black sleeves. My gray eyes blinked as I made sure there was nothing else off before I put on my backpack and glancing to the time- 6:00- that's enough time to start up the trunk and get to my high school before it hit 8:40.

See, My school starts later than most schools- however, I always wake up early so I can study before I go to my classes, and I was an A+ student all the way, even to this day. I just... Had a little rivalry when I got to my eight grade year, yes- Ogama Scythe Hedgehog, or just Scythe as he stood out. Rumors had it he was a vampire hedgehog, but I really didn't believe in such thing- I was far too down to earth to believe in such nonsenses. Anyway, once I got all my stuff, I grabbed my Keys for the trunk and step out of my apartment door and walked down all the stairs - total of six, I've always kept count just in case- My trunk was old, slightly wore down but really tough; however, it wasn't something a girl wouldn't like for sure. I walked up to the driver door side and unlock the door, opening it and tossing my backpack on the seat next to the seat in front of the wheel- which was were I sat down as I closed the door and lock it. I put gas on and pull out of the parking lot before driving off to school..**_._**

* * *

**_Anyway, that is chapter 1: My Morning Call_**

**_I will mainly be using Doom's point of view here._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
